


Sweeter than a soda

by NocturnaIV



Series: We got something special [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Harry Hook/Uma, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Huma exists in the last two chapters, Huma supporting Lonnie, Never again, Romantic Fluff, Short Chapters, Short Story, Uma doesn't plan to see another disaster like Evie and Doug with their kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: When Lonnie talked about her mother and the way she cheered her with cookies, She could see Jay confused and alone. Like a lost kid. That strong boy was hugging himself and looking at Lonnie as if he wanted her to explain more about that magical world of affection and love.So, they became friends. Best friends. She decided that she could teach him that world and give it to him as part of their normality.Jay was there when she threw away the pink dresses and retrieved her sword. He recognized her as his equal. They stay up talking every single night. They got something special. Something perfect.But at some point, she fell in love with him.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Li Lonnie
Series: We got something special [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045101
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Lonnie remembered when she first saw Jay. That still put a smile on her lips. That first impression had been disastrous. Lonnie had been on the welcome committee, so she was in the front line when Jay and Carlos fell out of the limo fighting like kids. Oddly, Lonnie had thought about the relationship she and her brother had when they were children. Especially Lonnie, who is the youngest, wanted everything her brother had simply because it was his.

She had thought that the boys on the Island weren’t as different from them as she had imagined. But she said nothing. Because the other girls around her were laughing. Between mockery and fascination.

' _The tall one must be the son of Jafar.'_

_'And he's definitely very handsome.'_

Lonnie tried to understand it. Before going to Auradon Prep, she had lived surrounded by boys like Jay. Boys like her brother. Strong and muscular. Warriors. That was normal for her. Ever since she got there, what she had found different and fascinating was that the boys there were beautiful, like Chad or Ben. Cute, like Carlos. But Jay was more into her type of normality.

But disappointment also came. Jay, with all the nerve in the world, walked up to Audrey and flirted with her. Although it’s obvious that she was with Ben.

The advice of her uncles Yao, Ling, and Chien Po came to her mind.

' _Never be near a man who looks at women as conquests_.'

' _Beware of men who act as if they know you know they are attractive._ '

' _Never let a smile hide a man's intentions_.'

Her mother used to tell her that her uncles advised her with their own experience. They just wanted her to be happy. That she finds the right one.

And Jay was everything her uncles had warned her about. He was hiding behind a smile, aware of his attractiveness, and looking at the girls around him like land to plunder. So, she stopped paying attention to him and went on with her own problems, such as fitting in with the princesses and ladies attending Auradon Prep.

The next time she had seen Jay was in tournament training. That was her older brother's last year, so she used to watch him train whenever she could. But this time, Lonnie didn't pay too much attention to Li'l, but Jay. Because he was a wild and ruthless force. She hadn't realized she'd jumped out of her seat until she started screaming with excitement and had to stop. Lonnie looked around, but everyone was looking at Jay. To the way, his body wasn’t only strong, but agile and was a one-man army. From the level of aggressiveness, she wondered if Jay was angry or something. But when he wiped out the other team, Jay jumped, yelled, danced, and celebrated. He was happy being chaotic. Lonnie sat down slowly.

"The new kid would be very good at R.O.A.R." Li'l whispered against her ear.

She shoved at him, amused, and nodded. _New kid_ , that's how they were referring to Jay that days.

"You would be good at R.O.A.R"

"You already know the rules." Lonnie denied "I'm not... Mal."

She wasn’t a girl with guts, disinterest in the opinion of others, and sarcasm in her veins.

"No, you're Lonnie and that's better." Li'l put his hand on her hair and messed it up.

She pulled back, touching her short hair, and tried to style it.

"Lonnie..." Li'l pleaded "This isn’t you."

"You wouldn’t understand." She got up and looked at Jay.

He was being wild and not caring about anything or anyone. Lonnie looked at her brother, popular for being himself. She had no such option. She had fallen into a princess world when she had been raised to be a warrior.

"You wouldn’t understand." Lonnie repeated, taking her things and heading back to her dorms.

Along the way, she ran into Jay, flirting with cheerleaders. Their shoulders touched. He looked at her like she wasn't there and went on with his business. Lonnie felt that was the exact representation of her life. She wasn't considered by others, but she wasn't herself either, so she couldn't blame the rest. Lonnie looked at her uncomfortable clothes and felt her short hair. The girl closest to who Lonnie was… _Mal_. And although that must have been a terrible sign, she went looking for her. Not for Jay, but for herself. To be a little more real.

And such a simple change, like her hair, made _everyone_ notice her. Li'l wasn’t happy about it. Not because of Lonnie, but because of the boys. But even if it was painful to admit, she was. Lonnie was happy. Because she knew that she finally fit in Auradon. She finally had a chance for others to get to know her. But something else happened, something silly and ridiculous that made her consider who she wanted to be.

Jay.

When she found Mal and her gang in the kitchen, Jay flirted with her. And it was the strangest and funniest thing she had ever experienced. Yes, Jay was handsome and definitely had a bright smile. But a flirtatious, self-centered boy wasn’t her type.

And at the same time... the vulnerable Jay perhaps was. Because when Lonnie talked about her mother, how funny and resourceful she was, the way she cheered her on with cookies, Lonnie could see Jay collapsed and confused. A lost kid. A strong boy, hugging himself and looking at her as if he wanted her to explain what was that magical world of affection and love of which she spoke.

Lonnie realized that Jay was also pretending to be someone else to protect that lost kid that existed inside him.

Suddenly her perspective on Jay changed. The flirtatious boy made her think more of a young man seeking to belong to something that Auradon so much bragged about. Love. Affection. And she said to herself that she wanted to be his friend. Lonnie had a feeling that Jay could understand her.

And when Mal and her gang chose Auradon there was a party. Jay danced with Audrey and she danced with Chad. Lonnie had been looking at Jay, not romantically, but rather in a protective sense. Because in her mind they would be friends. Jay still didn't know it.

And over time that happened. She was able to meet the real Jay and he was perfect. She and Jay became best friends. When she dropped the dresses and pink for comfortable and practical clothes, Jay applauded for almost a minute to her.

"This is you." He had screamed with joy.

Lonnie wouldn’t stop laughing when she was with him. Jay was still the _new kid_ on her mind. And she thought about it with affection. Because it was with her that Jay tried hundreds of things and she memorized _that_ expression on Jay's face. _That one_ , with his bright eyes, his sweet smile, and the way he wrinkled his nose.

Jay was sweeter than soda and was definitely still a Casanova. Many people sighed when they looked at him. Jay had a group of fans who sometimes followed him. She had to adapt to that. Like every morning, when they went out to train, there was a group of people following them.

"What can I say? I am perfect." He joked against her ear when she pointed at those who were watching them.

With that, she was laughing and playfully hitting him with her hip. And like always, Jay was lifting her by the waist and pretending to do weights using her.

"This Lonnie is a thousand times better than the one I met before."

And she always answered the same, taking his perfect face between her hands.

"Are you talking about the same Lonnie you flirted when you thought she was under the influence of a love potion?"

And Jay winked and everything was the same. In retrospection, the way her heart was racing must have been a warning. Not because of the wink, but because Jay pointed out that her real self was better for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> This is a request from someone on Tumblr. JayxLonnie is one of my favorite ships, so I'm glad to have the opportunity to write about them.
> 
> I think it's obvious, but I'm using a certain song as inspiration. Do you know which one?


	2. Chapter 2

Jay was attractive. It was just that. Lonnie noticing that her best friend was handsome didn't mean she was in love with him. Her uncles had warned her about boys like Jay. No, not like Jay. Because Jay wasn’t what she had believed. 

Although Jay was seductive. But he didn't have as many dates anymore. 

Instead, he spent his time training, playing sports, or helping Carlos or her with something. So, she waited for a day when she went to visit Carlos and Jay. She took advantage of Jay's turn to play the video game Li'l had bought for her. There, Lonnie decided to ask the expert about the changes in her best friend. But Carlos looked at her with amusement. 

“He's my best friend, but I’m just getting to know him. Like you." 

She looked at him strangely. Because Lonnie had believed that Carlos and Jay had known each other for years. 

"You met Jay on the Island. The fictional personality that Jay, like all of us, had to create to survive." Carlos whispered so Jay wouldn't hear them "The real Jay is as new to me as it is to you." He looked at her "Maybe he realized he wasn't going to find what he wanted on dates." 

Lonnie nodded, looking at Jay immersed in virtual reality, fighting zombies. She continued to find fascinating how agile Jay could be, despite his strong body. They went to the gym every day and the effect was obvious on him. 

"But people keep falling for him." Lonnie laughed and leaned against Carlos "I like the real Jay. It’s my favorite Jay." 

Carlos looked at her curiously, as if he wanted to tell her something obvious about her. But she had no time for that. Jay had finished his turn and when he looked at them, he launched himself at them. Before she knew it, she already had Jay lying on her lap while she played with his hair and they talked about the next movie they were going to see. Jay looked at her and gave her that brilliant smile that told her how happy he was with the life they had. His honey-colored eyes sparkled, and she felt trapped by them. As usual. It wasn’t Jay's attractiveness, but his way of expressing his emotions that managed to warm her heart. 

And that... 

"I have to go!" Lonnie gasped. 

...that was dangerous.

"I promised to have dinner with Li'l" She sat up quickly and pulled her best friend aside, hoping she hadn't been too brusque "You guys can have the videogame and play together." 

"I’ll accompany you." Jay threw one of his jackets at her and pointed at Carlos "Don't play without me." 

"But Lonnie said..." Carlos complained. 

"She said _we_ can play." 

Carlos looked at her and she shrugged as she put on Jay's jacket. Although she had wanted to flee away, she couldn’t help getting excited at the same time to prolong their time together. Maybe her sense of preservation was damaged or something strange was happening to her.

They left the building, directly into a cold night. Lonnie looked at the sky and noticed the full moon. The wind caressed her hair and she appreciated the jacket. She and Jay walked in peaceful silence, only destroyed by their silly laughter. As they approached the house that their brother rented, they walked slower. That was their routine. Always delay the end. Lonnie hit him with her hip and he rested his arm on her shoulders. 

"Are you going to go camping with your brother on vacation?" 

"It's almost a tradition." She looked at him and bit her lower lip "You and Carlos have traditions too, don't you?" 

"I guess so." Jay shrugged and looked at her "What about us?" 

“We train every morning and have breakfast together. I think that is a tradition.” Lonnie looked at the moon “A good one.” 

"Videogames and movie nights." Jay listed "Walks in the night." 

She laughed enthusiastically. 

"Pizza nights." 

"The best ones!" Jay raised his free arm “No, wait. The second ones.” 

"Second?" Lonnie pondered. 

“When Ben invites us to his castle, and we can swim at night in the pool. Those are the best nights.” 

Lonnie agreed. She liked to compete and play, do both, and win. Lonnie loved swimming. Especially when she and Jay were on the same team. He was her best friend and with whom she felt most confident. Nothing bad could happen when she was with him. Auradon stopped being so pink and pastel color and instead it filled with intense and vivid tones. 

Jay kissed her temple, as he sometimes did, and she felt him sigh against her skin. Lonnie felt her heart race alarmingly and wanted to blush. Suddenly the cold stopped, and the environment changed. Something was going on and her entire body except her mind knew what it was. Jay's lips slide smoothly over her skin until he brushed her hair and Lonnie thought about looking up. Not to the moon, but his eyes. 

But instead, she hit him with her hip and Jay burst out laughing. 

What they had was special. She thought. And therefore, she had to protect it. Even from herself. 

Lonnie stopped when they found her brother sitting outside the house, resigned and upset. But Li'l smiled at them. 

"Jay!" 

"Bro!" 

They greeted each other and Lonnie slipped between them, surprised to have a conversation in that place and not inside. Jay gestured toward the door. And Li'l shrugged. 

"I left the keys inside." 

"That has a solution." Jay walked to the door and pulled out his wallet. From there he took a picklock and very ceremoniously knelt in front of the door. 

Lonnie walked beside him, driven by curiosity. That was another thing Jay had. Perhaps he used force for hundreds of things, but he could be incredibly delicate in others. 

"This is the eighth door I open for you." Jay commented out loud “This seems to be a familiar thing. Tell me, did Mulan ever lose the keys to her nation?” 

She laughed because it was inevitable not to when she saw him smile so sure of himself as he worked on the door lock. Lonnie shrugged because she wasn't going to admit that her mother had missed incredibly important things, counting the family sword. But never for long enough. Her father always found everything she lost. 

"Don't worry, I'll always be willing to open all the doors of the world for you." Jay looked at her with that mischievous glow of his own and got up "Done." 

"So smart, sweet, and sophisticated." Lonnie flattered, feigning applause “I have never met someone so perfect. Not with so many useful criminal skills.” 

He smiled, not caring that there was exaggeration in her words. Because that was the way she showed affection for him. And if one thing was true of the things Lonnie had suspected of Jay in the beginning, it was that he liked to be appreciated and flattered. Especially for what he was good at. 

Li'l thanked the rescue for not spending a night on the street and entered the house, leaving the door open. Jay pointed to his jacket and she, somewhat surprised, tried to take it off. Usually, he would let her borrow his clothes for so long that they looked almost like gifts. 

"No." He denied "In the inner pocket." 

Lonnie searched and felt something there. 

"A present for you." Jay smiled proudly. 

She searched, feeling her pulse intensify. Lonnie found a small long box and looked at it intrigued. He encouraged her with a gesture. She found a scrunchie decorated with a _meihua_ , the flower of her people. The white petals were painted on wood. It was beautiful.

"You told me that there were plum blossoms in your house, and I did some research." Jay puffed out his chest "And since it's a symbol of resilience and perseverance in the face of adversity, I thought it was perfect for you." 

He was sweeter than a soda. Her cheeks heated up. 

" _he flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all._ " She nodded because it was with that flower that people compared her mother “You remember it.” 

“Of course.” 

Lonnie felt something overflow in her heart. Something dangerous, warm, intense, and as pure as the plum blossom petals and as strong as its dark wood. She felt panicked and happy. 

_He could be the_ _one_. 

So, Lonnie just laughed, like she always did and hugged him tightly. She whispered a thank you in his ear and kissed his cheek. 

“You are like a genie in a bottle. You guess what I want before I ask for it. Thanks. I love it.” Lonnie confessed before entering the house and closing the door. She touched her chest and shook her head. She didn't even have to ask Jay for things to make him this amazing. She looked at the gift, the beautiful flower painted on a practical hair accessory. The perfect present. 

The next day she would go to ROAR and demonstrate who she was. Resilient and persevering. Like Jay saw her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> Have you already guessed the song? Well, it's 'New kid in town' by Baby Ariel. If you watch the video and listen to the lyrics you will understand why I considered it to be the perfect song for Jay. 
> 
> The best part was taking the lyric and putting it into practice with Lonnie. Because it can coincide in many things but it takes another different turn, right?
> 
> I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time she met Uma was through a fight. Being the enemy. But despite all that, she had noticed something incredible and magnificent. Uma wasn’t only a dynamic woman who leads everyone, but she had someone attractive and strong at her side who watched her passionately. Harry Hook, the _nemesis_ of Jay in so many ways, was in love with a little witch. The impossible was incredibly possible on the Isle of the Lost.

But she never imagined that time later she would be in the _Lost Revenge_ , using the kitchen to make cookies and giving them to the crew as they sailed to a reunion. Lonnie looked at the night sky and smiled. In the middle of the ocean, the stars sparkled brighter. She took a deep breath, feeling free. Tomorrow would be a full moon and she would meet Jay again.

"Is there any cookie for me?"

She looked at Harry, watching her with his intense blue eyes. Now she knew Uma and Harry differently. Also, she understood why Jay and Harry had lived with such tension. They were incredibly similar but so different. Being around Harry only made her think of Jay.

"Yes. For you and Uma." Lonnie smiled, looking at the sea and sighed deeply.

"You remind me a little of Gil." Harry confessed, "I always see you smiling and being friendly to everyone."

"Isn't that a common thing in Auradon? At least according to you?”

He denied and tried to steal a cookie from her. But he wasn't as agile as Jay and she was able to dodge him without blinking.

"You’re sincere."

“Jay told me that you two were friends before. But you drifted apart.” She looked at him "You chose Uma and he chose Mal. But now they are friends."

"And now he took my best friend to see the world." Harry shrugged. "I think our relationship is complicated."

“You two have a lot in common. Like when you show your muscles to protect others. And you have _that_ look.” Lonnie offered him a cookie “That dangerous look, so you draw the attention and danger toward you. You two are very protective.”

"I don't know if I’m flattered by all of this." Harry denied “Because you say good things but you're talking about Jay too. Perhaps the solution is to take you as he took Gil.”

She laughed and gave him a friendly pat on the arm.

"Come on, let's go with Uma."

"Now, you are speaking my language, plum."

Lonnie looked at him intrigued and he pointed to the scrunchie Jay had given her.

"A plum blossom was the symbol of one of the greatest pirates that sailed the seas. Before Uma existed. Of course.” Harry explained and led her to the captain's headquarters.

When he opened the door, Uma was lying on her bed, arms outstretched and her cell phone in her hand.

"There is no sign here." Lonnie reached out and squeezed her hand "I tried too."

"Tomorrow we will see him again." Uma looked at Harry and then at her "I just wanted to talk to my boy."

Lonnie nodded. Because of that gloomy expression she had made so many cookies. She just hoped they were just as useful to the captain as they were to her. And as an offering, she handed the entire bag to Uma.

“Gil doesn't stop mentioning your cookies. Jay apparently can only talk about them.” Uma took one and examined it "Do you think you could make some for him?"

Harry sat next to Uma and caught another cookie. She watched them eat with that gesture from the Island. A gesture that she had seen in Carlos and Jay. One of intrigue and some mistrust that quickly changed to pleasure and happiness. Something in her heart stirred when she thought Jay was talking about her or at least her cookies.

Uma held a cookie to her lips and looked at her analytically. That was something very typical of the captain. Lonnie tilted her head, waiting.

"I saw you training my crew this morning." Uma stroked Harry's hair and it seemed like she wasn't even aware that she was doing it. "You even got them to listen to you."

"That's bad?" She asked, retrieving the cookies before the pirate crushed them for falling onto the witch's lap, caught by her caresses and attention. Lonnie found adorable the way he looked so happy. "I assumed that if you thought I was doing something wrong you would stop me."

"And you’re right." Uma didn’t change her attitude while as she curled his hair with her fingers "I didn't have much opportunity to see your relationship with Jay-"

"We’re only friends." Lonnie felt her cheeks flush and denied "Nothing more."

Harry laughed from his position and looked at her as if he knew all her secrets. Maybe it was true. Because in those days of sailing, she had learned that Harry never lost. One way or another, he made you feel like he had the advantage. But Uma was worse, she was an observant and calculating leader. She made Lonnie feel like she had already won a long time ago.

"You are nervous." Uma looked at the cookies and then at Lonnie. “Is this a ‘ _Girls night_ ’? I can _feel_ that you are going to talk about your feelings.”

"I don't think it's a girls night with Harry on your lap."

"Plum, if you're going to embarrass Jay, you can call me Harriet."

She laughed out loud because on a couple of occasions she had made the exact same comment when they didn't want her to participate in some boys-only activity.

"Please stay." Lonnie looked at her cookie. “I'm nervous. I never thought Jay would ask me something like this.”

"I was surprised when, in the middle of his trip, Gil said he wanted to continue touring the world with us and Jay." Uma mused aloud.

"The surprising part was Jay, of course." Harry clarified.

Lonnie denied without losing her smile.

"But when Jay asked me for another spot on this adventure, I was surprised at how willing he was to do whatever it took to make me accept you." Uma analyzed the cookies and then to Lonnie “Obviously, I have a good eye for recognizing potential. So, now you are on my ship. But it was tempting to torment him.”

"You guys are amazing, too." Lonnie played with the threads of her shirt "If it's of any use, I was also surprised that he asked me to come."

Similarly, she was surprised to know that he was going on a trip with Gil. Lonnie had encouraged him to try so many things. And according to Jay, now it was time for him to do the same for someone else. Gil. She felt almost responsible for him leaving with someone else and leaving her behind. Although they talked every night and sometimes, they managed to plan their movie nights or coincide to eat pizza at the same time. But it wasn’t the same. Also, Gil was a ray of sunshine, and being separated from Jay was worth every time she saw Gil enjoy the world.

Lonnie leaned back on the bed with resignation. Her face was close to Harry's.

“I know what it is to have someone leave your side for too long. But I also knew how to take advantage of that reunion.” The pirate whispered to her with some degree of confidentiality “So you embarrass Jay. Make him never think about leaving again.”

She denied and covered her face. Her world had turned. Now her mind was in chaos.

"Hit him for leaving you and then kiss him." Uma suggested as if it were the most logical thing “I don't understand why all of you in Auradon are so complicated. Just kiss him.” The witch pointed her own cookie at her. “And you better not take as long as Evie. I have more hope with you.”

"I don’t want to lose him." She spread her fingers to look at them "And I don't want to do something to make this trip completely uncomfortable."

"You could lose him." Uma looked down at Harry "You may fear to lose your best friend, but perhaps by doing nothing you are losing him."

Harry sat up with his hair messy. He dragged Lonnie out of bed. Which was quite disastrous because he took her by the hands and pulled her by the side that made her head being inches from the ground. She had to prop her feet up on the bed and hold her body until she could get down and fall. But Harry didn't let her protest, because he picked her up and made her look at him.

"It’s no secret to anyone but when I got here, I was asking about the romantic relationships in Auradon."

Lonnie looked at him, not understanding what that had to do with almost knocking her over her head.

" _Is she taken?”_ Uma rolled her eyes.

Harry grinned devilishly.

"Exactly. Relationships are different here and I was wanting to understand them. Many misunderstood that." He shrugged. "I don't blame them, I'm a dangerous competition if I want."

"And your point is...?" Lonnie asked.

"The day you came back from your trip with your brother you looked for Jay, remember?"

She nodded. It was her instinct. Knowing everything that had happened, she had wanted to know if Jay was okay. But when she saw him, joking among pirates, she knew that everything was fine, and she hugged him tightly.

"When you left, I asked if you were taken." Harry explained and rested his hands on her shoulders "Jay said to me ' _Please, don’t do it_...'. He didn’t even get angry, as always, nor did he threaten me, as is common among us. He got scared. For you. He was afraid of losing you, plum."

Hearing that was surprising. Lonnie backed away. Harry helped her sit on the bed. She looked at Uma, who was watching her as if what she had just heard was the most obvious thing in the world.

Even without him being there, Jay was sweeter than a soda.

Uma took her face and looked at her with determination.

“You are soft and sweet, but strong and calm. If Jay is so stupid as not to admit his feelings, you tell me and stay with us. Join my crew. I have an eye for a diamond in the rough.” Uma closed the distance “Do what we all thought was impossible. Steal the heart of the best thief on the Isle of the Lost. Make him yours.”

Lonnie nodded, finding hope and fear in her heart. But usually, that was what she needed to accomplish what others used to tell she couldn't do. But this time she had support. A pirate and a witch. She never would have expected that. Lonnie bit into one of her cookies. Tomorrow she would see Jay.


	4. Chapter 4

She shifted her cell phone in her hands, ridiculously aware of how she looked. Lonnie couldn't stop laughing at seeing him groom his hair so meticulously.

“Jay? You look good, stop doing that.”

“ _I'm sorry. I'm just nervous._ " He smiled, walking between the streets “ _I promised you that I would be on time.”_

Jay has never made her wait. If he said he would be an hour in one place, he would comply. The sea breeze surrounded her and caressed the nape of her neck until she shuddered. They had arrived at the port of a new kingdom in the middle of the night. In the port, in the city, and in the kingdom where she and Jay had promised to meet again. The place had an old industrial feel, with huge walls and narrow passages. Jay had told her that it reminded him of the Isle of the Lost and that he could surely move on the roofs just as easily, but he suspected it would be illegal.

So, she had promised to wait, like Uma and her crew, for Jay and Gil to reach them. But Lonnie was feeling nervous.

“ _Are you alright?”_

She blinked, looking at the small screen of her cell phone and nodded. He gave her one of his bright smiles and Lonnie immediately smiled. Her heart raced as Jay's gaze softened. Maybe she was seeing things that weren't there.

“ _Uma told you what the plan was?”_

"Tomorrow we will continue sailing.” She shrugged. "Sounds exciting."

“ _You and I are going to have fun._ ” Jay promised, “ _I'm glad you accepted.”_

"I couldn't let you travel the world without me.” She honestly confessed.

“ _I wouldn't ask for it any other way._ "

He was special. Lonnie never believed that she could know someone so perfect and wouldn’t even be from Auradon. From the place that _created_ perfect people.

“ _Oh, something funny happened this morning as Gil and I searched for where to stay until you guys arrived._ "

She looked at him intrigued and he smiled quite selfishly.

"They _wanted to offer me a modeling job."_ He posed for the camera “ _What do you think? I am irresistible and it isn’t very heroic of me to hide this from the world._ ”

She laughed loudly. Incredible as it was, of the things she liked most about Jay, his appeal wasn’t one of them. Of course, Lonnie was aware of how handsome he was and that his body was to take anyone's breath away. But for her, it was one of the things that least impressed her. His strength, his agility, his loyalty, his good humor, how he protected his loved ones, and his sense of humor, not to mention his smiles, were the things that put her heart to drown in emotions.

"And what did you say?” She tilted her face in intrigue "Are you going to leave the sport to start a career as a model?"

“ _You know? My appeal is my ultimate weapon and it is frustrating that you are immune._ ”

"Oh, poor Jay, one person around the world prefers his mind to his body. Poor guy.” She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not my fault that you have to try hard with me."

Quite the opposite. Jay didn't have to do anything. She was already in love with him. The mere realization that she had fallen in love with her best friend made her nervous.

“ _Well, maybe this will cheer you up. Gil saw a store with those stuffed animals that you like to collect. And one is identical to Carlos. It is like a little black and white sheepdog.”_

"We must go!” She jumped helplessly and spun on her feet. "Before we set sail, we must go, okay?"

“ _When have I refused to go shopping for adorable things with you?”_

Never. And Jay wasn't ashamed of going into places like that. Carlos had told her that Jay slept with the stuffed animal she had given him. Jay was one of the few people who didn’t find it strange that she was good with a sword, liked to dress comfortably, and at the same time melt with tenderness with stuffed animals that have big eyes. Most people preferred to classify her at one end of the balance and leave her there. But Jay doesn't.

A heavy jacket fell over her shoulders and when she returned to see she met Harry's eyes.

"Plum, how many times should I tell you? You're going to catch a cold if you don't take care of yourself.”

She wrapped his scarlet jacket around her shoulders and smiled apologetically. Harry turned out to be incredibly protective, like her brother. The pirate was always there to tell the crew to behave and follow Uma's rules, but he also kept a mental record of everyone on the ship. If someone weren’t eating well, getting little sleep, or going cold, Harry knew it and would do something about it.

"Don't look at me like that, plum. I do it for your own good.” He commented with his dangerous smile that contrasted with his actions "Oh...” Harry feigned surprise when he looked at the screen of her cell phone "I didn't know you were talking to Jay."

". _..Harry.”_

"Our plum always forgets to take care of herself, right?” Harry looked mischievously "Last night I had to cover her with the blanket like three occasions."

She realized what the pirate was trying to do. Although it was wrong, she searched Jay's face and felt dizzy. He had stopped smiling and looked upset. Agitated. The screen blurred him, and his hand obscured everything. By inertia, she and Harry stuck to the cell phone to listen.

 _“Gil! Did you find the port...? Did you see the ship? Perfect! We must hurry!”_ A pause, far away they could hear Gil, but without understanding what he was saying _“Let's hurry, don't you miss Harry and Uma? Let's go, my boy!"_

The camera returned to focus, and she could see that Jay was almost running.

Was he jealous?

Was that jealousy?

Harry laughed maliciously and leaned down to press his lips against her ear.

“He bit the bait. Just hook him up, plum.”

The pirate pulled away, whistling the song Uma's crew had used to threaten them while they had Ben captivated. She looked at Jay.

“Just for the record. I couldn't sleep. So, I kept talking to Uma in her quarters. Well, I say they are Uma's quarters, but honestly, I think it’s Uma and Harry's because he always sleeps there.” She looked at the full moon, hoping that would saying that lower tensions. "Curiously, Harry is obsessed with me being warm."

Like Jay. But she suspected it wasn’t a good time to point out the similarity between the two of them.

“ _That's because being cold on the Island can be dangerous._ ” Jay waited for her to look at him to smile at her. “ _I know Harry is just looking to provoke me. I know you, Lonnie, he’s not your type._ ”

“Oh, do you know that much? How about a captain, queen, master of the sword, and very good with picklocks? Could her type be like that?” Uma appeared at her side, looking at the cell phone “Can you see the ship's sails yet?"

“ _Uma._ ” Jay smiled in greeting, “ _Won't Harry be jealous?”_

Uma giggled and looked at Lonnie. The sea witch had that look that screamed ' _Don't screw it up or I'll throw you into the sea._ '

“Why would he be jealous? We can share Lonnie.” Uma replied as if it were the most logical thing in the world "So… what is Lonnie's type?"

Big smile. Loyal friend. Full of energy. Something self-centered. Skillful with his hands. Someone who can keep up with her. Excellent humor.

“ _That..._ ” Jay looked nervous.

The camera descended again. Lonnie clung to the cell phone, concerned.

“Jay! Don’t listen to Uma. She-"

"Lonnie!"

She raised her face and felt her world spin. There was Jay. Across the street from the port. The full moon illuminating him. He released his bag and ran to her. Lonnie could have sworn she called out his name, but she was already running. She was sure she said his name again but was lost in their hug. Lonnie clung to him tightly, giggling nervously. Jay was whispering her name, hugging her around the waist, almost pulling her off the ground. In any case, Lonnie was hanging from his neck and she suspected that she could never let him go. She took a deep breath and felt his scent.

"I missed hugging you so much,” Jay whispered against her ear.

"I'm good at hugging, right?” She laughed nervously "You’re not so bad in this."

"Maybe you should hug me more so I can learn better.” Jay made a strange sound like he wanted to laugh, but instead, he took a deep breath. “Leaving without you was a terrible idea. You shouldn't let me make terrible ideas.”

"You fix it quite well.” She ran her fingers through his long hair and messed up his hair bun. She could feel his warmth on her fingertips.

She was never going to let him go. That was unthinkable now.

"Lonnie...?"

He moved his face, trying to look at her. But she laughed nervously and hid against his neck, denying.

"Wait a bit, please.” She asked.

Jay's hands caressed her waist. She realized that even at the speed with which they had collided in a hug, he had managed to put his arms under Harry's jacket. She sighed as he stroked her back and held onto his nape a little more.

"I can wait as long as you want.” Jay laughed shamelessly "Uma's crew is watching and that’s a win to me."

"Casanova.” She accused amused.

"What? No!” Jay wanted to move but she hugs him more “I knew of the high probability that all those pirates, counting Uma, could fall for you. The whole trip they must have been flirting with you, right?”

"Of course not.” Lonnie sighed against his neck and felt him shudder, "They've just been so nice to me."

"You always think flirting is being nice and funny.” Jay accused.

"That’s not true!” Lonnie pressed her lips behind Jay's ear, right where his hair started and took a deep breath.

She never thought she would miss as much how he smelled and the softness of his hair.

He lowered his hands to the end of her waist and from there to the start of her hips. Jay clung to her.

"You always think I'm nice and funny with you."

"You are.” Lonnie felt her heart race "You are.” She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked at the full moon “You are smart and sweet. There is no doubt about it. And you could be a model, but that's not the reason why it has to be you.”

"Lonnie...” Jay whispered against her ear "I have no problem with being your best friend. But can I read that there is more to it for the way you hold me now?”

She nodded and was grateful to be hugging him because her legs wanted to fail her a little because of the nerves. Jay wanted to move his head to look at her, but she didn't move.

“Lonnie..."

She giggled nervously. Lonnie didn't know why she was being so clumsy. He was still Jay. Jay. Her best friend. Which felt the same as she did. Her best friend who now caressed her waist with his big hands. Her best friend whom she kept stroking with her fingers in his hair.

"Can I kiss you?"

Her best friend who wanted to kiss her.

Lonnie nodded and this time she pulled back far enough to look him in the eye. She couldn't hide it anymore. She had fallen for him. Jay had messy hair because of her, a small smile on his lips and narrowed eyes. Lonnie thought this new smile was her favorite. A nervous smile, but one that made her feel at home. A smile that made her think of pizza nights, walks under the moonlight, training mornings, breakfasts full of laughter, and whole afternoons watching adorable stuffed animals. Lonnie reached out and kissed him.

And that was the most awkward and perfect thing she had ever experienced. Jay hugged her tighter and spun her around, still kissing her. One short kiss after another. A playful bite that made her laugh. And a sigh against her lips. Jay smirked at her and this time she felt butterflies in her stomach.

“Ey."

She laughed loudly.

"Better than some love potion in cookie dough?” He kept joking.

"You are a fool."

"I know.” Jay let her rest her feet on the floor "I could be your fool."

"Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"It worked?"

"Maybe."

Jay feigned surprise and then kissed her cheeks. Each kiss as an attack. Sound kisses. Tickling kisses.

"Okay! Okay!” Lonnie took his face "I won't let you go."

"You’re done?” Uma yelled behind them "My crew is freezing out here!"

"Yes, captain!” Jay retrieved his bag and took her hand.

She looked at the _Lost Revenge._ The crew talking animatedly to Gil. Harry smiling and Uma rolling her eyes. Lonnie looked up and stared at Jay's profile.

He was sweeter than soda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures.
> 
> Hope you like. I loved writing something pure and innocent about best friends who are awkward.
> 
> Someone mentioned to me in a comment that they would like to read a chapter from Jay's perspective. What do you think? Jay's mind would be so much fun to explore about his crush on Lonnie.
> 
> I am really happy to have written about them. I liked writing about a ship that I love and there's almost no material about them. I have more requests on Tumblr from ships waiting for me hehe. Like Harriet Hook and Ginny Gothel! Another one of my OTPs. Tell me about your OTP or OT3 or Polyships!
> 
> Until the next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
